Ravenous for Your Love
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: A Prequel to "I Love the You that You Hate." It tells of the past events of Sunshine's life and her engagement to her fiancee, Charles Grey. [OC/Charles Grey, OC/OC,Queen Victoria/OC]
1. Chapter 1: Arranged Marriages

Circus-Chan Here~!

Hello dear readers and new readers.

**IMPORTANT INFO:****This is a Prequel to my story "I Love the You that You Hate" focusing on Sunshine and her fiancee, Charles Grey alone.**

** This story is of past events that happened before "I Love the You that You Hate" took place. "I Love the You that You Hate" is the main story thatfeatures the coupling of Sunshine x Snake. I suggest you read the main story, but you don't have to in order to understand this story. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Ravenous for Your Love**_

_**Chapter 1**__ -_ _**Arranged Marriages**_

**[Sakasu Asami/Sunshine P.O.V]**

When I was born, I was born with a strange gift. A creepy, unusual, strange gift that's more like a curse to me. It didn't start to show until I was 3. They are more like visions. They aren't very detailed when they come to me. They are like little hints of what is to happen in the future. The only one's that know are my older brother, Kaoru and our childhood friend, Charles Grey.

Being born to a noble family, It was determined since the day I was born that we would be married. Don't get me wrong, I love Charles, but not in that way. He is just my friend and is like another close brother to me. I just couldn't imagine a life married to him. He's got quite a...personality.

Besides, I wanted to marry a man I fell in love with on my own or like the one's in the story books mother would read to me all the time. The one's about a handsome prince who comes to save the lovely princess and takes her into happily ever after. Charles doesn't even come close to that.

I mean, sure he can fight with a sword and is handsome...but his personality...is not princely at all. Though, he does have his good moments I suppose.

* * *

I was with my brother and Charles at the Queen's palace. They both work for the Queen as her Secretarial's/Butlers along with Charles partner, Charles Phipps, who is also our childhood friend.

My brother brings me along with him sometimes when he goes to work. I don't follow him on any of his missions, I only come over to the palace because the Queen requests me to. She thinks of me as a daughter as I think of her as another mother.

I was sitting in the rose garden with the Queen as we were drinking tea. Her aide, John Brown was standing keeping guard at the side. I always enjoyed coming here and having tea with the Queen herself. She is such a sweet and caring lady.

I was talking with the Queen about many different things but most of all the Queen liked talking about Charles and my engagement to each other. It was clear she thought of him, my brother and Phipps as sons just like she thought of me as a daughter.

"I'm so glad to hear about you and Charles engagement to each other my dear. I could tell from the start you two would be perfect together. My boy Charles is one of a kind." Queen Victoria declared happily. I gave off a uncertain smile as I drank my cup of green tea.

Queen Victoria then looked at me with worry in her eyes "What's wrong my dear? That smile doesn't fool me." I sighed and put my cup down as I looked up at her. "W-well I don't really want to marry Charles. I don't love him that way. He's just my close friend, nothing more. Isn't marriage suppose to be about love? Isn't that the reason people get married? Because they are madly in love with each other and want to be together?" I asked as it was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"When I was told I was to marry Prince Albert I wasn't to keen about the idea as well. I was just like you but I had to marry him to keep the bloodline going. So since that was my duty I accepted. I then began to get to know Albert more and more and then found myself falling in love with the man I didn't want to marry at first. Love has a funny way of working my dear. I'm not saying every person who has an arranged marriage will end up like Albert and I did, but just give it a chance is all i'm saying. I- I did the same for A-Albert!" She then started to burst out crying. His death was still hard on her. John then came over and pulled out a doll of Prince Albert, comforting the Queen as she stopped crying.

I looked at her saddened at the old memories I brought up for her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry my dear. It's just still very hard."

I picked up my tea cup and looked into it. "Give it a chance huh? But you see...Charles isn't-"

All of a sudden the doors to the garden opened and in walked the guy himself. "Sakasu here you are!" He exclaimed walking up to the table we were sitting at with Phipps following behind him.

I held my tea cup up. "Well of course i'm here. I'm always with the Queen when I come over." I looked over to Phipps and gave him a nod. "Hello Phipps." He nodded back.

I took a sip of my tea cup as the Queen looked over to me with a grin. Oh no...I know what she's thinking. Please don't. "Well since your worried fiancee found you, I shall leave you two alone. Behave alright~!" She got up from her seat and walked out of the garden as John followed her. And...she did it. She left me alone with him. I sipped my tea trying to ignore his presence but it was very hard to do since he is a loud being.

He dropped his formal demeanor when the Queen left. He put on his arrogant smile as he put his hand on the table, leaning his face towards mine as I tried my hardest ignoring him. I know I couldn't win since he was a very persistent person and hated to lose. I put my tea cup down in defeat and looked him straight in the eyes. My brown eyes looking into his silverish eyes.

He then leaned his face closer as he then gave me a peck on the lips. I stumbled back blushing a bright red as I jumped out of my chair. He leaned back laughing in amusement. "Ahahahaha. Your reaction. I win again~!" He exclaimed as he put his arrogant hands behind his head. I stood there blushing in embarrassment and anger as Phipps sighed at what Charles did.

Charles stopped laughing and looked over at me cheerfully. "Come Sakasu. Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving!" He whined as I stomped my foot down in anger and began to follow him. How dare he. I'm sorry Queen Victoria but...I don't think I can give this a try.

* * *

As we entered the kitchen, the chef's looked around at us as Charles made his way past. He was grabbing ingredients and setting them on the counter as Phipps and I watched him in confusion.

"Uh...Charles. If you want something to eat, let the chef's make it since that is their job." He turned around and began to whine. "Aww, but I wanted you to make me something instead!"

The chef's looked at me in shock as I looked at Charles shocked beyond compare. He wants me to cook for him? DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY COOK? As I looked at him in anger he snorted. "Unless...you can't cook at all. You're such a crybaby!" He grinned at me with his cocky smile as I glared at him. He's always flippin teasing me!

I then grinned in joy as I grabbed the bowl and the ingredients. If it's a challenge he wants, then it's a challenge he will get! I looked over at him smiling wide with determination in my eyes. "I can cook and you know it Charles." I then started to chuckle as I said "Otherwise, you wouldn't have wanted me to cook you something. Am I right?" His eyes narrowed. Heh heh I got him now.

He then suddenly put on a cheerful smile and clapped his hands together. "Well get to work. I want some tea, an omelette, pudding, scones..." He continued naming off a whole mountain of food he wanted made just for him. I glared at him as he sat at the table cocky and arrogant like.

"You want me to make all that for you Charles?" I asked him as he opened his eyes and leaned his face towards mine again. I felt his minty breath hit my face in a cool rush. "No. I want you to make me the pudding. You make the best sweets." He said cheerfully as I sighed in relief.

I went and began to make the pudding. I got my bowl and started pouring my ingredients in. As I began stirring the pudding, I didn't notice the way Charles was starring at me.

* * *

**[Charles Grey P.O.V]**

I sat there at the table, watching Sakasu make the pudding. Not only does she make delicious sweets, but it's the way she makes them that is deliciously sweet as well.

She gets so caught up in making them, she drifts off into another world it feels like. I watched as she began pouring her ingredients into the bowl. She put them in carefully, just to make sure there wasn't too much or too little of something.

She got a wooden spoon and held the bowl in her arms as she began to stir the chocolate pudding. A smile came to my face as watched her stir with an adorable smile on her face. I was mesmerized by it that I couldn't take my eyes off her. I didn't want to take my eyes off her. She looked like a rare, delicious treat, that was mine and mine alone. I wasn't going to lose her to someone else.

All of a sudden I was broken out of my trance by a chef asking her if she needed help with anything. I slammed my hand on the table, getting my sword out of it's holder as I pointed it right at the chef. He started at me in shock as I glared at him.

"She doesn't need your help at all. Now get back to what you were doing or you will be the one needing help" I grinned at the bastard as he nodded shakily and got back to work. I put my sword down as I heard my little sweet yelling at me for what I did.

She slammed the bowl down. "You didn't have to do that Charles! He was just asking me if I needed help. There is nothing wrong in that!" After I put my sword back into my holder, I looked up at her with my eyes narrowed.

"But I want you to make the pudding all on your own. If you need help, then I shall be the only one to help you." I said giving her a smile as she sighed at me. That's right, no one will mess with my own sweet if I can help it. I sat back down in my chair as I began watching her again.

After she was done stirring, she set the bowl in a cool place and walked over to me. Time had gone by and we were the only one's in the kitchen. I dismissed the chef's and Phipps was in the palace doing something else.

Sakasu came to the table. "Well we have to wait a little bit now for the pudding to get cool. After about 10 minutes you can have it ok." She sighed then pulled out the chair, sitting across the table from me.

I watched her in amusement as she sighed and laid her head on the table. Hmmm so I gotta wait 10 minutes for the pudding. "Awwwwwww I hate waiting. I'm still hungry after eating that little bit of food." She picked up her head looking at me in shock.

"Little bit? You had a flippin mountain of food. Almost all the way up to the roof! How can you still be hungry? You're such a glutton!" She yelled as an idea then popped into my head. I got up and walked over to her side of the table. She looked at me in wonder. I then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair towards me. She started to blush embarrassed.

I chuckled as I spun her around and pinned her onto the table as I got on top of her. She looked at me shocked with blushing red cheeks. I chuckled again as she began to speak. "C-Charles! What are you doing? Let me go!" She began to struggle but I had a tight grip on her as I held her down.

"You see...I'm impatient when it comes to sweets... and you're the rarest of them all." I began to caress her cheek gently as she squeaked from the touch. "I'm starving and only you can quench my ravenous hunger."

She looked up at me with fire in her eyes. "Charles! Let me go! Your teasing is going to far this time!" I ignored her as I began to trace my fingers down her neck I wanted to take a bite out just to see her reaction. I leaned down to do excatly that but then someone walked in through the door. It was my comrade, Phipps.

He looked at the scene in shock as he then facepalmed his head, sighing. "What are you doing to her this time?" He walked over to us. I looked up at him, still on top of Sakasu as she began yelling.

"Phipps! Help me! He's teasing me again!" I then narrowed my eyes at Phipps.

"What does it look like i'm doing Phipps, I'm eating dessert here. Do you mind?" I looked away from him and leaned back to Sakasu's neck ready to take a bite as I then heard her began to cry. I stopped before I even bit her and sighed getting off her. "Well your brother should be getting back from his mission right about now. Lets go great him while we wait for the pudding." I smiled at her as she looked at me in shock with tears in her eyes.

I held a hand out to her as she ignored it and got up. She follow behind us as we walked to the main entrance and Kaoru came through the door. She ran up to him and hugged him. He laughed a little "What's wrong Sakasu? Has Charles been teasing you again?"

She nodded sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her back, comforting her. I scowled at the scene. I wasn't just teasing her, I told her my honest feelings. I'm slightly jealous of my best friend. Why? Because his sister who is my fiancee is always running over to him instead of me. I know they are brother and sister but...She's my rare sweet.

As they released each other from the hug, I walked over to her and whispered into her ear "I'm still hungry...We will continue where we were later." I grinned as her cheeks started to flush. I put my hands behind my back as I walked away in victory. After all... I'm ravenous for you my sweet.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this is the end of chapter 1. Be expecting another chapter soon~! Hope you guys liked it.

Also, my readers of "**I Love the You That You Hate" **don't you worry, Snake and Sunshine will be getting their own nosebleeding, lovey-dovey, smexy moment like this in the next chapters coming up in the story! You are going to have a nosebleed from it XD I promise! If not, have Ciel steal my soul. Yes Ciel XD

**New Readers: **Thanks for reading this story~! Like I said above, I would greatly suggest you to read "**I Love the You that You Hate" **but you don't have to if you don't wanna okay. It's just that's the main story and everything. This is story is just of past events before "**I Love the You that You Hate."**


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Love

**Circus-chan here~!**

Welp so far i'm getting good feedback on this so thanks everyone. I'm so happy everyone likes Sunshine and such.

Sunshine: I'm happy too! *crys happy tears*

Me: There, there sweety. *hands her snake plushie*

**IMPORTANT INFO: **So I was thinking this story will only get 5 chapters since it's only about the past and all.

Chapter 1 was focused on Charles Grey and Sunshine's relationship.

Chapter 2 (This chapter) will be about Sunshine and her brother, Kaoru.

Chapter 3 will be about Queen Victoria and Sunshine's relationship.

Chapter 4 will be about Sunshine's brothers sad moment.

Chapter 5 will be about when she decides to run away to the circus.

Now to continue the story of the past.

* * *

**Ravenous for Your Love**

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Love**

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

_"Brother! No watch out!_" I yelled out as tears began to fill my eyes. My body then began to shake as it felt like someone was shaking me. I then heard someone calling my name.

"Sakasu! Wake up. You're dreaming. Come on Sakasu. Wake up!" I then opened my eyes and jolted up in fear. I was gasping as I looked at my brother. He was ok. It was all just a bad dream. I took him into a tight hug.

He began to laugh. "See you're just fine Sakasu. I'll protect you my dear sister." I sobbed into his shoulder as we hugged. He was always laughing and smiling. He can be such an idiot at times.

I pulled away from the hug as I looked at him. "I had another one again..." I told him as he smiled brightly and messed up my hair even more.

"Alright lets go talk about it." My brother and his best friend, my fiancee, Charles Grey, know about my gift I was born with. They are unclear visions that come more like hints of the future to me. Nothing has happened yet, but after talking to my brother and Charles about it, that's what we think they may be.

My lady's maid, Scarlet came in to help me get dressed for today as my brother left the room. I was thinking about telling Scarlet since her and I seem to be close. She's nice and takes good care of me. I decided to hold my tongue and tell her later.

After getting dressed, I came downstairs to meet up with my brother. He had to go to his job which was a secretarial/butler for the Queen along with my fiancee. I went along with him when he went because I didn't like staying home and also the Queen request I come.

* * *

At the palace as we walked in, everyone greeted us with a bow. The Queen came up to us. "Hello my dears. Nice to see you again Sakasu." She then gave me a hug. My fiancee and his friend, Charles Phipps came over to greet us as well.

Charles smirked at me as I remembered what happened between us yesterday in the kitchen. My face became red as I stuck out my tongue at him. Phipps came up to me handing me something he knitted. Yeah he knits things isn't that just cute? It was of a duck silly enough.

"Happy Early Birthday Sakasu!" Phipps said as he handed it to me. I looked the duck then began to laugh. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow silly but thank you for the early present."

I looked over at Charles who was scowling at what his comrade did then my brother came over to me putting his arm over my shoulder. "You are all invited to her birthday party tomorrow." I looked shocked at my brother as he said that.

"I would love to come. Sakasu is like a daughter to me." The Queen said with a smile. "I'll even bring my Charles' along." I smiled back as Charles had a sudden smirk come to his face. "You're gonna love the present I got for you Sakasu." He said arrogantly as I glared, telling him by eye contact to not pull another teasing trick he did yesterday.

I then turned around and hugged my brother as he laughed hugging me back. He began to pet my hair like he always did. I'm very close to my brother. When I was little he would always let me lay on his lap as he pet my hair to help calm me down when I had one of my visions.

I then looked over my shoulder at Charles as I stuck my tongue at him again. He smirked at me getting his sword out pointing at my tongue then his sword. I put my tongue back in my mouth. "Brother! Charles is threatening me!" I whined to my brother. He pulled away from the hug and laughed as he looked at Charles with a dark aura surrounding him.

My brother is kind, caring but when he's mad he has a smile on his face but a chilling dark aura surround's him so people usually back away when he's mad. Charles put his sword away mumbling to himself. "I was just playing with her." Charles said.

"Just like you were "Just Playing" with her on the kitchen table yesterday right?" Kaoru said as he was still smiling at Charles with a dark aura. I looked over shocked at my brother. How did he find out? All I remember doing was running up to him crying as he asked me if Charles was teasing me again. I looked over at Phipps who sighed. Charles looked shocked at Kaoru. It was quite a funny sight that only best friends could do to each other.

"I told him." Phipps said as he stood next to me. Charles and I looked shocked at him. He had a bit of a blush on his face. My brother's dark aura began to grow even more as we looked back over at him.

"I know my sister is your fiancee and all, but you're my best friend. If you forgot, that's my little sister! Wait until after you guys get married to do stuff like that." Kaoru said as my face suddenly went bright red. Espcially since the Queen was still here with us and was just watching what was going on. She was quite use to this kind of thing happening with us around but still, it's embarrassing.

All of a sudden the dark aura went away as they both began to tackle each other like little boys do. Phipps stood there sighing next to me as the Queen began to laugh at what was going on. "I'm never going to have a dull day with all of you around!" She exclaimed as I smiled happily. She's totally right.

* * *

I was in my room getting ready for my birthday party tonight as my lady's maid, Scarlet, help put the beautiful dress on me. We were chatting as I then heard a knock on the door.

"Sakasu it's me. Are you almost ready?" Kaoru said as we finsihed putting on the dress.

"Yes I'm ready." He opened the door and walked in looking at me in awe. I stood there, feeling like a princess in the red dress I was wearing.

My brother escorted me out as we walked into the room where everyone was. Everyone looked at us as we walked in. The Queen was sitting in a corner with John Brown at her side like always.

Everyone then began to dance as my brother danced with me. I love my big brother very much. Not many people are blessed to have an amazing brother as him. I honestly can't imagine my life without the care and love of my brother. He's always here for me. Silly enough to say but he's more like a father figure to me than my father himself. Father's always at work while mother is here.

I hugged my Kaoru as we danced. He than began to speak. "Oh i'm so sorry Sakasu. That nightmare you had. I forgot to talk with you about it today. I got distracted sorry." He said smiling as I looked at him. That's right the vision I had this morning. We were going to talk about it at the palace with Charles but Kaoru got distracted by getting on Charles about what happened yesterday. My brother was just being overprotective of me. Tears then to come out of my eyes as I remembered my "nightmare".

"What happened in the "Nightmare" was we were at the palace like any other day and you were assigned a mission you had to go to right away. I went to the door with everyone else as I was waving you goodbye then suddenly right before my eyes, you were shot and killed. Your blood splatered right onto my face. I-It was terrible!" I whispered to him as we danced. He then gave me a huge bright smile. "Sakasu my dear sister, I will always be here for you ok. I promise to protect you my dear sister but if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. There is no stopping it." He said with the same smile he always wears on his face. I can tell his smile's he always wears hides his pain so well.

How could my brother be ok with his death? Well so far the vision's I've had haven't come true yet so maybe this one is the same. It won't come true and I hope it stays that way. I continued to dance with my brother.

After all my brother and I are twins. We will always be here for each other.

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter cause it was about both my OC's. Kaoru and Sunshine. Woo~! Honestly they make a cute brother and sister.

Also I have an amazing idea for Kaoru. Just wait and see. See ya next chapter with the Queen my dearies!


End file.
